The Exception'
by Ellie1DHP
Summary: "Hey look, its The Exception!" they all laughed as Sirius nearly fell out of the tree they were sitting in. He sat there, open-mouthed staring as she walked by. "Close you mouth, Sirius, you'll catch flies," First story, Better than the summary,(:
1. Chapter 1

'The Exception' – Chapter 1.

"I love this weather; it's just hot enough for girls to wear hardly anything!" Sirius exclaimed as he climbed higher up into the tree they were all sat in, and, stupidly, sat on a thin, high branch. Peter laughed hysterically, which annoyed the other marauders as it drawn attention to them and the fact they were all sitting in a tree.

"There goes Evans, wow she looks really pretty today, if only she'd be my girlfriend. I'm so glad she isn't hanging around with Snapey anymore. Oh look, she's straightened her hair..." Sirius fake yawned as his fellow marauder babbled on about how beautiful Evans was. Honestly, he thought, I like girls as well but I don't go on about them this much.

"Look, the exception!" James said loud enough for all the marauders to here, but also quiet enough so nobody else would. They all laughed as Sirius nearly fell out of the tree. He sat there open-mouthed as she walked up to them, flashed a smile that could stop rain and boldly said "Close your mouth Sirius you'll catch flies."

She climbed into the tree they were all sat in, meanwhile her two 'followers' (as she called them) watched in awe as she casually invaded the marauders breathing space.

Esmeralda Wilson. All of her friends call her Esme, (as nobody knows her really name is Esmeralda, only Sirius knew because he seen her letter from her mother which had 'Esmeralda' wrote on in neat black writing.) All of the boys in our year, the year above and the year below all know her as 'Sexme' as the Slytherins started up a rumour that she'd shagged all the boys in Gryffindor in their year, which the boys had fun keeping up, much to her dismay. But, the 3 marauders(apart from Sirius, of course) all knew here as 'The Exception', as Sirius had liked her since third year, but hadn't said anything, but of course the marauders knew he did because of the way he acted around her. Unfortunately, she was one of the few girls that didn't like him back.

Today, she was wearing two tiny pieces of clothing, a colourful crop top which showed a nice amount of the top half of her body off, and a small, tight black skirt that complemented the top nicely. 'And she looks absolutely gorgeous,' Sirius thought to himself.

**LILY'S P.O.V**

"Uh look at Sexme sitting with the marauders, for Merlin's sake, they all look at her like she's a piece of meat" I always hated when Lucy talked about her like that. I don't know why, I didn't particularly like her either. But the problem is with her, it's so impossible to hate her! All she ever is is nice! I always feel like I owe her because of that day when she stuck up for me and hexed that boy...

'Arriving at school for my sixth year was hard enough without Sev with me, as I always came with him before, and I don't even like Lucy, so she can fuck off. That was when some boy started my ginger jokes at me, which i really couldn't be arsed to deal with today. Honestly, how immature. I'd just opened my mouth to say something when a green light came from behind me and the boy was bat bogey hexed. I was about to turn around and give James a mouthful, but I was stopped. A high pitched laugh came out of the ginger girl who was now stood in front of me.

"We gingers have got to stick together!" Esme joked, "Anyway, we have the same hair, so if he's taunting you, it's like he's taunting me to!" I don't know why she done that, her reasons were quite pathetic. Maybe it was because I didn't have Sev to stand up for me this year. She's wrong though, because we don't have the same hair, hers is a more vibrant colour than mine, but nobody teased her, as they'd just get hexed, and the last guy was in our fourth year, and he was in the hospital wing for 4 days! Also, hers is naturally straight so she could do what she wanted with hers effortlessly, I had to do loads of spells to get mine to be the way i wanted it to be.'

**JAMES' P.O.V**

I have to admit, the exception did look pretty fit today. But all I could think about was the top she was wearing. I didn't want it to look like I was staring at her boobs, but that was the top she was wearing at the party we had in the Gryffindor common room when exams were over.

'Everyone else had gone to bed, but I stayed down, dancing and quietly singing with Esme. I was so stupid - I'd already told her about us all calling her the exception which she just laughed at. Although, I deserved a drink, we've just finished our last exam today, so lots of reason to celebrate, right?

Wrong. Tonight was a bad night, I pondered over the events that just happened. They were unforgiveable, I'd kissed my best friends girl (of course she wasn't his girl yet, but he wanted her to be so much). The worse thing was while we were kissing, I leaned in for more. I _wanted_ more. If she hadn't pulled away and went up to her dorm, I don't know what would've happened.'

I wonder if she remembers that night, or if it means nothing to her. Did she mind kissing me? Did she _like_ kissing me?

**SIRIUS' P.O.V**

I wonder if Esme realised she'd left the drawing downstairs yesterday and gone to pick it up. I'm sure she wouldn't like anyone to see, even though I already had...

'"Hey Moony, can I borrow your notes? I lost mine..." I asked Remus, I honestly can't believe the first time I did notes in ages; I lose them in the common room.

"Yeah, well I'm not falling for that one again, how about you do your own notes and don't lose them, and then next time I might believe you," For fuck sake, this is just my luck. My safest bet is there probably in that big pile of paper in the corner. Everyone just dumps there unwanted shit there. My notes aren't unwanted (although it's probably just a load of shit anyway) so I start sifting through all of the paper. Merlin, the things that people lose Notes, letters, drawings...

"Merlin, this is me!" I muttered under my breath so nobody could here. It was the most beautiful, detailed drawing I'd ever seen, whoever drawn this is amazing! The writing at the top was very messy but very familiar, they'd wrote the date and scribbled down 'Sirius.B.' which is obviously me (there is no Sirius Browns in this school). Then i'd seen it, a small name at the bottom of the paper which read 'Esmeralda.W.' with a scribble through it and a small heart underneath.'

"Guys stop just staring at girls, you perverts!" Esme jokingly said to the boys, "I know, lets play dares!"


	2. Chapter 2

'The Exception' – Chapter 2.

"No way! I am not playing dares with you, not after last time! I still have nightmares!" Remus shivered as he relived very vivid memories of them playing dares in Hogsmeade and after some frightening events Remus ended up in St Mungos. "Haha that was hilarious!" Esme laughed, as she thought about one of the best dares she'd ever gave somebody, but she soon stopped when she saw the look of the marauders faces. "Oh come on guys, stop being such pussys"

"Why don't we play truths instead? Its probably a lot safer..." James suggested, "Uhh fine," Esme said, then murmured something along the lines of 'Whoever heard of the great marauders being wimps', meanwhile the boys looked relieved. This was a mistake though, as when Esme looked up she said "But i get to invite some girls over, as it's not fair that its 4 boys against 1 girl – only god knows what you might ask me!" She didn't wait for the boys confirmation, she just jumped down from the tree ( "Impressive," Sirius Said, as the rest of them jumped down to see who she was inviting over).

"Oh no," James looked horror-stuck as she flounced over to Lily and Lucy. "Great," Sirius started "I thought this game would actually be interesting, Lily i could deal with, but Lucy? She puts the B in boring – and it bitch for that matter. She is a right little twat" "You know Pads, you probably shouldn't be so judgemental, Lucy is a prefect and shes actually rather nice, you wouldn't notice seeing as all you care about his how girls looked and how big their boobs are!"

SIRIUS' P.O.V

Well that shut me up. At that thought, it reminds me of how good Esme looks from behind. Her tiny peices of clothing hugged her in all the right places. Her skirt not showing to much leg and her top now showing to much boob. Whatever anyone said, she definetly wasn't the attention seeking whore that the years below (and the slytherins thought she was).

"Well, at least thats a good sign that they're not going to come over," James sighed. I was so caught up in thinking about Esme that i forgot what was going on around me. Damn. I'd seen now, Lucy had walked away, but Lily and Esme were still talking. "Thats fine, i actually like Lily – its Lucy who i cant stand!" I muttered, but then ignored the look on Remus' face that was kind of saying 'For fuck sake Pads". Oh yes! Oh no wait. Damn. I thought Esme was coming back without anyone, but Lilys coming after all. "Well this should be interesting..." James looked slightly scared.

ESME'S P.O.V

"Guys! Guys!" None of them would look at me. God damnit. "OI Sirius!" Ha he turned, of course he turned he always does. "Anyway guys sit in a circle, i'm not doing the counting version, because thats so boring so we'll just go round in a circle, who wants to start?" She looked at everyones facing, each of them pulling expressions that read 'please not me', so i get its me whos starting. What a bunch of dicks. "Fine i geuss i'll start then. Here we go. Ask me anything." I declared "Within reason!" i added when i seen the mysterious looks on their faces. I got some really stupid questions:

'Are you a virgin?'

'Do you like anyone?'

'Who do you think is fittest out of all of us?'

One i heard which i thought was pretty reasonable (but i have no idea who asked it, i think it was Sirius, well it sounded quite like Sirius anyway) was 'Who was your first kiss?' I obviously wasn't going to answer truthfully obviously as i couldn't let them all know that my first kiss was last year when i was very drunk and it was shared with an even drunker James Potter. I could see him looking at me, a worried expression on his face. I just smiled and made up some shit about when i went on holiday with my parents:

"It was in the summer holidays two years ago when i went on holiday to Greece. Oh Lily – Greek boys are so handsome! But one that i really liked was really cute, but had a terrible personality. But i didn't mind, i only really kissed him to annoy my parents. Yeah , don't look so shocked, he was a muggle. Oh course, my parents were really angry, with all their pureblood mania" I was cut off by Lily.

"You're Pureblood?" She looked worried "Yeah, but im not pushy about it like those malfoys," "Or the blacks," Sirius kissed his teeth to show he didn't care about the pureblood shit his family was into. That was one thing we agreed in, i carried on to Lily "My family pride themselves on two things: us being Pureblood and us being smart. My whole family has been in Ravenclaw for generations. I'm related to Rowena Ravanclaw, but only like 100 times great granddaughter. My parents were so disappointed when i was put in Gryffindor. I wasn't even going to tell them- my sly brother did. I was so angry.

LILY'S P.O.V

"Erm, are we playing truths or listening to your life story?" Said Peter. Thats the first thing i've actually heard him say today. "I was answering Lily's question actually, unless you didn't hear it, you may want to get your ears checked. Right then, Peter seeing as you're so eager to play truths why don't i asked you a question. When was your first kiss?" She turned to question Sirius asked her around to him, and she smiled. But not a nice friendly smile, a smile that said 'I know you haven't kissed anyone so lets see what you'll say.' She clearly thinks he hasn't kissed anyone, and im pretty sure of it aswell, although she does know them better.

"Oh, erm, I..." Peter just kept making excuses and he kept going redder in the face as time went on, and i concluded that my geusses were correct; he hadn't kissed anyone. James also saw this and said "Well then i think we should end this game now, seeing as a few people in our group clearly don't like eachother," i didn't know whether i liked this thought of being part of their group or not. I didn't notice anyone else had spoken until Esme spoke loudly, "Right, well then i'm going back to the common room, its too hot anyway, coming Lily?" I soon realised i didn't have a choice in going with her or not, as she'd already grabbed my arm and we were walking back to the castle.

As we were walking back we were having a 'girl talk'. The kind muggle best friends have when the have sleepovers on the t.v. Which was weird as we weren't best friends. I didn't even know we were actually friends until today.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of James? He likes you, you know."

"Oh, really? James Potter likes me? I'd never noticed(!)" I replied sarcastically, but jokingly i didn't want her to be offended

"Haha, i mean it though, i don't think hes ever talked about any other girl the way he talks about you, I'm not joking!" She joking poked me in the ribs when i started to laugh lightly. We babbled on about the boys for ages, but the conversation started to die down when i said, "But they sneak out at least once a month, always at the same time!"

"Well yeah, thats because Remus is a were-," she stopped herself by putting her hand to her mouth and stopped walking. _Werewolf. _She was going to say werewolf. That makes so much sense now! Oh, poor Remus! I was suddenly shocked back into reality by Esme grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Please don't tell anyone i just said that! The boys don't even know i know! I heard them talking about it, but never told them. For Merlin's sake, if you tell anyone Lily I might actually have a breakdown! You know how werewolf's get treated in the wizard world, and only the boys know, im the first outsider to their group that know, and they don't even know, Lily, promise me?" She rambled on franticly. "Calm down Esme! Oh course im not going to tell anybody!"

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

'The exception' – Chapter 3.

SIRIUS' P.O.V

We, being me and Esme, watched at James and Lily talked and laughed together. "They look so cute together. They should just get together already; we can all see its going to happen at some point. Only if Lily wasn't so damn stubborn" She kept going on, I just agreed with her, (I actually agreed with her this time, most of the time with women I just agree to whatever they say, that's one way to keep them happy. Always let them think they're right) "Yeah, it's inevitable, although," I went on, as I like to be honest with Esme, giving my full opinion, "I don't think Lily is that stubborn it will happen soon."

"Oh, you dare question me, Sirius Black?" Esme mocked, pulling a shocked face. "Maybe I do what of it?" I said cheekily, always can have a good joke with Esme. "Right I think we should have a little bet, it should be-," "I bet you," I cut her off, she just looked at me, listening, "that James will asked Lily to nest Hogsmeade trip, oh which just happens to be this weekend," I joked, we both already knew this, of course "and Lily will say yes." I was done, and quite happy with that, to be honest.

"Okay, and if that doesn't happen, which if you don't mind me saying won't happen, you have to..." You could tell by the look on her face she was wondering the worst things she could do to me. Slowly, I saw her eyes flicker to all the different faces of everyone in the common room. Hers eyes lit up when she looked at Lucy. _Oh no. _"Aha, I got it. When that doesn't happen, you have to kiss Lucy. On the lips. Passionately." She laughed. I cried inside. Right, I had to win this. Crap, she saw the mischievous look on my face (couldn't help pulling it, habit I s'pose, I am a marauder) "Oh, and were not allowed to discuss this to anybody. Especially not Lily or James."

"Fine, and when it does happen you have to kiss..." I looked around all of the boys. He had to be small and ugly, if he was a good-looking boy, she might like him or vice versa, and I needed her to like me. _Aha!_ The idea hit me. She has to kiss me! It's the perfect idea. And saying it to her won't be awkward. She already knows I've liked her since third year, and, thanks to an extremely drunk prong, she also knew we all called her the exception. "Me. When it does happen, you have to kiss me. Passionately." I half joked, and was half serious, waiting for her reaction.

"Okay, Sirius Orion Black, you've got yourself a deal," She declared placing her hand down for me to shake it. I took her hand and said "Okay, Esmeralda Wilson, I look forward to winning." I used her full name – just as she had to me, and the look on her face looked like she'd just been slapped, priceless, as I walked off, grinning.

ESME'S P.O.V

"That little prick!" I moaned when I walked in our dorms "Sirius bloody Black, if only I had my damn wand-," I looked up to see I wasn't alone. Lily was sitting on her bed, smiling at me doing homework, probably; meanwhile Lucy was sitting over the other side practicing some charm I'd never seen before. Great, she's going to ask me loads of questions. I'm better off just getting this out the way now, so I find myself walking and then shitting on the end of Lily's bed.

"Hey," I said glumly, "What's he done now? You sounded really annoyed when you come in here." "I made a bet with Sirius Black, and I'm going to lose!" I heard Lucy laugh the tiniest bit, but I shot her a look and she soon shut up (although she murmured something along to lines of 'if looks could kill'), and instead of hexing her, I just cast a silencing charm. "So, tell me about this best you're going to lose,"

"For Merlin's sake, I'm sure a twat. I suggested it as well, I don't even know what happened, it just sort of came out. I can't even tell you! I said 'were not allowed to discuss this to anybody'. Then, he used my full name!" She'd seen a letter and asked me, I explained that my full name was Esmeralda, but I asked all the teachers to call me Esme before class started and they did. "I don't see what's wrong, it's a nice name!" "Drop the act; it's a terrible, old fashioned name.

JAMES P.O.V

Sirius came in the dorms laughing, looking ratcher please with himself, for Merlins sake, what has he done _now_? "Hahahaha," he burst out laughing at the look on my face. "Calm down Prongs, let me tell you what just happened, me and-," i cut him off, "no wait, i have news first. I asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade with me." "Really? Oh thank god, now i don't have to kiss Lucy! Oh god she did say yes didn't she?" What? He didn't have to kiss Lucy? What the fuck was he talking about? Nutter. "She said she will go to you and _the exception_ go together aswell. Sort of like, a double date." Putting emphasis on the exception because that nerdy kid in our year is in hearing distance

"What? But she will never go with me!" "Yeah, but, hopefully, Lily is talking to her about it now and trying to persuede her, and then we both get the girl. See, its a great plan!" "No, its not! We all know that once Es has decided something, she isn't going to change her mind!"

LILY'S P.O.V

"What? Lily, i am not going to Hogsmeade with Sirus Black!" "Please Es! I really want to go with James but it will be so awkward if their isn't any of the others their, please es! Im begging, i'll actually get on my knees!" I got on my knees, half joking, "Merlin, Lily get up!" She squealed looking round at Lucy, "Fine, fine! But i'll have to ask him, im all about women taking control!" I'm never sure if Esme's joking or not."

ESME'S P.O.V

"Bloody Lily not be able to date... Sirius... kiss... ugh... date" I just kept mumbleing to myself as i walked to the boys dorms. I wouldn't let Lily come, this is going to be awkward enough. I knocked once. "Im not waiting and i know your in there." I didn't know they were in there so lets just hope they are. The door opened, but its wasn't any of the marauders, it was a small nerdy boy. He was recogniseable, but i didn't know his name. "Hey, is Sirius in?" He just said 'Umm' and pointed a sleeping Sirius.

I picked up a shoe from under his bed, and threw it at him. It hit the back of his head and he grunted (Ha, good) and good up and followed me out. We went up a little alley way sort of space near a window, and sat facing each other on the window ledge.

"So, i bet you've heard about James and Lily," I started "Yeah, so i-," "No, im asking you." I took a deep breath, "Sirius, will you come on a double date to hogmeade with me? and james and lily." I added, just incase he thought i was too forward. "Course i'll come, you daft girl" I smiled, then sighed. "I don't even see the point, were just calling it a double date, we all would've gone togerher anyway." His face lit-up, what? "Hey i won the bet," "So?" "i think that means you owe me a kiss?"

JAMES P.O.V

I crept quietly after them, just about 30 seconds after Sirius left. I didn't know where they went, but if i know anything about Esme, it would be small and private. I suddenly thought about the passage with the window, she said it was a beautiful view. Sirius liked it to. I'll check their. When i got their i peeped my head around the corner, just so i could see. I didn't really need to see, i just wanted to listen. But what i seen, i couldn't have listened to. Esme Wilson and Sirius Black kissing. No, snogging!

Esme was pushed against the wall, both hands in Pads hair, twisting it round her fringers. Siruis had both hands on the wall, either side of Esme, as if closing her in, but not in some weird way, in a nice way? Wow, im going to find Lily.


End file.
